


Who needs a stupid Prom?

by Angleterre97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angleterre97/pseuds/Angleterre97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't do dances. Francis wont stand for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs a stupid Prom?

Who needed a stupid Prom? It was Saturday night and Arthur was on his way back from the market. He had been trying to avoid going out on this night but the lack of food in his house had forced him out. Why didn't he want to go out? It was the night of Prom. He hated running into people from school while he was out as it was, but especially on this night seeing as he would be the only one not in formal wear. He hated Prom. It wasn't that he couldn't get a date, in fact a couple of girls had actually asked him, he just didn't like dances. Period.

Arthur got to his door and set his groceries down to look for his keys. The door would have been unlocked but his parents were away on business, like always. He opened the door trying to recall what this years Prom theme was.'Was it an international theme, or was it under the sea?' As he was contemplating he noticed something that shouldn't be there. The smell of food cooking. Good food. 'What on Earth?' He grabbed his bags and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh, bonjour, I was wondering where you were." Arthur's scowled at the man cooking at his stove. "Francis, what the hell are you doing here?" For he truly had no clue.

"What, not even a hello?" He asked with a fake pout. "I'm hurt."

"You're going to be if you don't explain yourself" The Brit retorted back, eying the food. "How did you get into my house?" At this the French boy just smirked and laughed. "Ohohohon, you should really remember to lock up before you go out mon cher." Arthur couldn't believe it, had he really forgot to lock up, the man practically let himself in! "Thanks for the advice, now get out." He still didn't know why he was cooking in his kitchen, but his eyes still lay on the food.

"Oh, but its almost done, French beef and vegetable stew." He said this in a enticing sing-song way. Arthur looked at his shopping bags. He hadn't wanted to cook in the first place. He sighed, "Fine, you can stay through dinner since you went to all the trouble of breaking into my house to make it." Francis smiled. "Go have a seat, it'll only be a few minutes."

Arthur was seated at his table with a bowl of stew before him and his French classmate seated across from him. As he ate a question popped into his head. "Why are you here tonight?"

"Besides to cook you dinner?"

"Yes," he said, irritated slightly. "Why aren't you at the dance?"

"Oh," he said surprised. "Was that tonight?" Arthur starred at him wide eyed "You forgot! Don't you have a date?" Francis thought about it. "Yes, I did. I don't really care for her that much so, maybe that's why I forgot." As he said this a grin crept onto his face. "It looks like I've found a better date though, non?" Arthur glared at him as his face tinged just a slight shade of pink. "In your damn dreams frog. Oh-" He looked down, he had spilt some of his stew on his shirt. "Just great," he mumbled to himself. "I'll be right back.

As Arthur made his way upstairs to change his shirt Francis launched into action. He had had a date for Prom, but he truly didn't forget, he blew her off. But for a good reason. Looking around he found Arthur's I-pod hook-up and speakers and placed his in and found the designated play list. Also he moved all of the furniture to the walls leaving a large open space. Finally, when he heard footsteps on the second floor moving towards the stairs he found the light switch, dimmed the lights, and hit play on the I-Pod, filling the room with soft, slow music.

When Arthur came down stairs he heard music. 'What, music?' Yes, definitely music. 'Bloody Francis.' "Hey frog, what do you think you're doing with my speakers?" He entered his living room and let out an exasperated sigh, all of his tables, chairs and his couches had been moved. 'Bloody Francis.'

He walked into the center of the dimly lit room looking for the man he knew had done this to tell him off when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He yelped in surprise. "What the hell?"

"What do you think mon lapin?"

"Francis, what is the meaning of this you stupid wanker?!" He was desperately trying to struggle free of the French boy's grasp. "And don't call me that!"

"But what do you think?" He asked again. "What do you think of this?"

"Dam it frog, I don't even know what it is." Arthur could hear his captor pouting again.

"Angleterre, I put a dance together just for you and you don't even notice it?"

"A dance?! You idiot, you git, I told you I don't do dances!" He put renewed effort into getting free. "Gah, release me now." Francis did, only to pull him in so that they were facing one another, arms around the shorter boys waist. "That is exactly why I did it, cher."

"What?" Francis let out a small laugh as he caught his usual enemy off guard. Slowly he started to sway to the music. "You would never give me a straight answer as to why you hate dances, so I figured I'd take a...hands on approach to finding out." He laughed again, he was so smart.

Arthur heard this and scoffed, he did not need to justify his reasoning for not liking dances, especially not to this stupid French frog. He then noticed that said French man was starting to pull him closer and finally managed to wretch himself free. Francis only sighed, rolled his eyes and moved forward to grab him again.  
"Come on Arthur, just tell me why." He tried to drag him back onto the 'Dance floor' but the Brit refused, instead he glared at the wood floors with a look of...was that embarrassment? Francis eyed him curiously until a light clicked on in his head. "Arthur, have you ever been to a dance?" He didn't respond. Blue eyes widened as he finally understood. "Angleterre," he asked as he finally manged to grab the man's hands again. "You don't know how to dance do you?" Said boy was boring his gaze into the floor, face growing a deep shade of red. Before Arthur could think of an answer that wouldn't completely crush his pride, he was swept into the taller boys arms yet again. "I think I can help you with that, mon lapin." Arthur averted his eyes but this time did not pull away. 

"I told you not to call me that, git." he mumbled. Francis coaxed him to follow his lead and put his arms around his neck as he started to move with the music. Now that he though about it, he had known Arthur a long time but never once could he recall seeing him dance with someone. As the first song lead into the next the taller felt the shorter boy start to relax as his feet started to move more easily in time. They danced for quite a while. Periodically Francis would close the gap between them more and more. And before Arthur knew it his head rested in the space between the head and shoulder of his enemy. 

"You know," Francis whispered in his ear. "I have been to a lot of dances but this is by far my favorite." He then move one hand from Arthur's waist and moved it to bring his face up. He leaned in and placed a kiss on the lips of the now very surprised boy. Before he even knew what he was doing Arthur was kissing back. When they parted, his face was beet red. He looked into blue eyes and then looked away and said, "I guess this isn't so bad...for a first dance." Francis smiled and leaned in again for another kiss. "You're welcome, lapin." Arthur smiled sheepishly against the others lips. "Whatever, frog." And they continued to dance through the night. Who needed a stupid Prom?


End file.
